


Di Na Muli

by licksehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, i literally write this n the spot xD, pls bear wid me
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/licksehun/pseuds/licksehun
Summary: isa lang naman ang gusto ni Baekhyun- iyon ay tanggapin siya at makita ni Chanyeol ang halaga niya.





	Di Na Muli

**Author's Note:**

> hello! biglaan ko lang itong isinulat sapagkat feeling ko kasi i need to lol i hope mabigyan ko ng justice ito.  
> there are scenes na baka maging uncomfy kayo, so if you're not 'that open minded' i suggest na huwag niyo na ito basahin. 
> 
> please leave comments and kudos cHOZ ENJOY READING! 
> 
> All for C.B., forever.

tahimik na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa tahimik na paligid, habang umiinom ng kape. 

maaliwalas na paligid, umaawit ang mga ibon sa paligid, mainit na kape, ano pa ang hihilingin niya?  
umalis siya ng maynila ng walang nakakaalam. maski pamilya niya, mga kaibigan maging ang fiance niya.

umalis siya upang lubusin ang mga araw na kailanman hindi na niya magagawa pa.

naramdaman niya ang pait sa kanyang kape dahil naalala nanaman niya ang sinapit niya.

alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi niya deserve ang mga bagay na nangyari sakanya.

he needs to be strong for himself for the last moments in his life, kahit eto lang, maramdaman niya sa sarili niya na lumaban siya sa lahat ng paghihirap na dinanas niya.

\\\

ill do thisthis week lmao aaa


End file.
